


Splatfest Surprise || Aloami

by zhoelaces



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and also all my gear in splatoon seriously i have everything, and also my ranks, dragon please, hi dragon ilysm, im like... s+ and also x, no romo my guy, please actually read this i will give you my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhoelaces/pseuds/zhoelaces
Summary: This is my thank-you gift to Dragon for helping me with Calamari Calamity (which you should totally check out) and also taking a few bullets for me, I totally owe you more than this.Also yes I know I'm terrible at naming fics, please work with me.





	Splatfest Surprise || Aloami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quixotic_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_Dragon/gifts).



It's a cool summer night, the sounds of tonight's Splatfest can be heard from most parts of the city. Army is taking the time to jot down a few notes in his manual, accompanied by his skillful sketching of what appears to be grind rails. After all, those were the gimmick in the latest Shifty Station. The faint sound of music coming from the Square a mile away is nice to hear, although it gets obnoxious listening to the same song over and over again. As he puts the finishing touch on his sketch, his ear twitches in response to a knock on his front door. Letting out a sigh, Army carefully closes the book and puts it aside neatly. He gets up and walks over to the door, grabbing the handle and turning it, pulling the door open.

"Hey, Curry Boy~" Aloha says with a smile and a wink, still dressed in Splatfest attire.

Army rolls his eyes. "I'm busy, Party Animal." He proceeds to shut the door in the cheerful inkling's face, locking it and going back to his previous task.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wasted time on this instead of working on Calamari Calamity. But this was so worth it.  
> Also I might make this more legit in the future.


End file.
